


HANDS WILL BE THROWN

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Face Punching, I remember one thing though, M/M, Swearing, i guess, idfk what this is, its o l d, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Insults are thrown and so are hands





	HANDS WILL BE THROWN

**Author's Note:**

> My gf was suggesting titles and when I said this one in all caps she said "OMG YES"

Michael was thoroughly surprised when he heard Jeremy’s name get called in eight period. He shrugged it off and decided to think it was Jeremy getting missing work for the past two days he’d been sick. Michael wasn’t surprised Jeremy wasn’t at the beginning of health. Probably just in the office getting work.

Michael was more surprised when he didn’t show up the next few minutes. He looked at the clock and shrugged it off. After Health was their study hall that they always talked in, playing cards in the back of class. He was really surprised when Jeremy didn’t show up to their study hall. He decided to sit in the back, taking out his phone. He knew the teacher wouldn’t do anything.

Michael 2:26 PM: hey babe, where are you?  
Michael 2:28 PM: it’s like you were just in school and just left ?

Michael got a little worried once he never got a reply and slowly gave up until he finally got a text.

Jeremy 2:58 PM: i’m just in the office, i’m good

Michael sighed and waited impatiently for the next fifteen minutes to pass. Once they finally did he was out the door first, making a break for the parking lot. He unlocked his car, throwing his bag in the back before leaning against the car, texting.

Michael 3:18 PM: you get sick? I’m waiting in the parking lot for u just in case

Michael didn’t get a text in the next few minutes. He sighed, staring at his phone for the next few seconds, looking up every second to see if Jeremy was out. He didn’t know what happened or where his best friend was. Where he was going to be or when he’d be back if he ever would be.

“Hey” Michael’s head shot up to see Jeremy standing there with a light pink mark on his face. Jeremy smiled though as if nothing was there and opened the car door, putting his backpack inside “You wait long?” His voice was slightly quieter.

Michael took Jeremy’s face in first. It was under his left eye, and now that Michael was closer he noticed Jeremy’s watering eyes. Michael really wanted to hug him tightly, but knew how Jeremy was about contact. Michael shook his head and checked his phone “Only like three minutes. You ready to go?” Michael didn’t know if Jeremy’s red face was good or bad so he chose to ignore it.

Jeremy smiled and nodded “Yeah, your place? I don’t have a lot of homework” Jeremy walked around Michael to climb into the passenger seat, watching Michael walk around the car to sit next to him.

Michael put the key in, not turning it on yet. He just dropped his hand and sighed. He didn’t say anything though. He kept his mouth shut and glanced at Jeremy. Jeremy was glancing at him too. Jeremy sighed and leaned back, playing with the seatbelt across his chest “Are we gonna talk about it?” Michael finally said. Jeremy was quiet for a few seconds before he shook his head “Alright” Michael finally turned the key and started the engine “So what homework do you have today?”

Jeremy smiled at Michael’s attempt for small talk and became grateful for it “Just some math and bio, but math is almost done. It’s gotten simpler until they added fractions” Jeremy laughed

“Ew, fractions” Michael fake gagged “Who the hell stood up and decided ‘Hey let’s put a fucking line between these numbers and call it a half- Yeah and then we can multiply it by whole numbers’ because whoever did, I wanna punch in the face”

“Dude, I’m pretty sure it was egyptians” Jeremy thought about it. Michael glanced over at him, unable to not stare at the red mark. It was light but if it lasted nearly an hour, whoever hit him did it hard. Michael only smiled after that and kept driving.

It was quiet again. Jeremy was still. Not fidgeting. It was weird to see him so calm. It was good, but it was still strange. To see him sit for ten minutes straight without his leg bouncing or the way his hands would move or move across each other. His lip wasn’t between his teeth either which slightly unsettling, but also calming. It was weird and making Michael feel uncomfortable at this point.

“I punched Rich in the face” Jeremy randomly said, looking out the window. Michael blinked, nearly slamming on the breaks before he calmed down a little.

“You punched Rich Goranski in the fucking face?!” Michael gaped, still staring at the road “Dude, You’ve got to explain this to me. Is he the one who hit you? I’ll fucking kick his ass”

“Michael!” Jeremy cut him off, keeping a glare before slowly sighing “I broke his nose” He mumbled.

Michael laughed as if it were a joke “My boyfriend broke Rich Goranski’s fucking nose” He whispered, shaking his head “Please tell me what the fuck happened”

Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek, leaning back into the seat “We were in English and he sits behind me right? Well.. He kept pushing my shoulder and I mean, I didn’t care but then he kept saying that no one likes me and when we broke off in groups and were supposed to be talking about the Odyssey and he kept bugging me and.. He hit me in the arm- I’m fine though, I swear” Jeremy watched Michael’s hands loosen on the steering wheel.

“What did you do?” Michael mumbled.

“I didn’t do anything. Well- not for a while.. He uh. He said that I was stupid for thinking that you loved me and I didn’t care because I mean, you’re my best friend and boyfriend so I didn’t care! But.. then he told me that we should break up and I was about to protest that time and that’s when he smacked me and I kind of just stood there in shock and he told me to not talk back or something and…. I just- I went for it. I punched him in the fucking face and there was this loud snap and blood and we both got sent to the office” Jeremy huffed, pulling the seat belt strap back and forth across his chest.

Michael took a second to process this “Dude.. You broke Rich’s fucking nose”

“I know!” Jeremy laughed a little, thinking about it “He’s gonna kill me tomorrow” He whispered, gripping the seat belt strap tightly.

“You’re gonna cut your hand” Michael reached up to his chest, grabbing his hand to hold it, pulling them down to his lap. Jeremy continued to squeeze his hand this time “I don’t know about killing you, but maybe beat you. Don’t worry, If I find out he lays another hand on you.. Don’t fight back. Tell me”

“What? Dude, You’d fucking- ..You’d literally kill him! You’d put him in a headlock and beat the shit out of him!” Jeremy let go of Michael’s hand, putting it back on the wheel.

Michael laughed, holding the wheel with both hands “Thanks for the ideas” Michael mumbled with a smirk “No, but I mean it. I’m only not doing anything this time because you broke his nose… Jesus- I didn’t know you could do that”

“...I’ve been smacked in the face that same way before, I just.. There’s a lot of reasons” Jeremy mumbled.

“We have time” Michael replied instantly.

“I… It’s for everything. He’s ever done- The years of bull shit and the years of shit I’ve gotten and I got sick of it!” Jeremy rambled “I fucking hated it! I don’t deserve that shit just because I don’t have friends! I don’t deserve any of it and it’s unfair! It’s unfair that life is like this- I- I didn’t mean to break his fucking nose but I’m fucking glad I did. I just went for it and I think it was all the anger bottled up? I’ve never hit anyone and the first time I do I break someone’s nose? That’s new and all fuck’s kind of strange.. Like, I know it takes a minute to get me angry but fuck, I fucking hit him Michael! I fucking broke his nose” Jeremy stopped to breathe, staring out the window where they’d been parked for the past few seconds of Jeremy’s rambling.

“..You okay?” Michael mumbled.

“Yeah” Jeremy finished and smiled “..Didn’t get a detention, so that’s a plus” He laughed.

“How!?” Michael snorted “I mean, I’m glad, but.. How?”

Jeremy shrugged and smiled, staring ahead “I told him what Rich had done.. I broke down a little and told him I was sick of being quiet and that I had to do something” he mumbled, looking at Michael.

“..I’m sorry” Michael whispered.

Jeremy laughed softly, looking at him “What? Why?” He smiled before seeing Michael’s serious face, his smile falling to a frown “..What’s wrong?” He leaned over to put a hand on Michael’s on shoulder.

“I should’ve told Rich to back off long ago” Michael sighed, leaning back in his seat.

Jeremy smiled “No, it’s okay. I should’ve told you he’d been bothering me for forever” He smiled wider, leaning over to kiss Michael’s cheek “Now stop being sad, we have video games to play”

Michael smiled, glancing to him “I love you”

"That's gay" Jeremy laughed.

"I know!" Michael grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty shit and random lmao


End file.
